


Mist, Love, Death

by SoraNoHonoKHR



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Angst, BAMF Chrome Dokuro, Bittersweet, Boss Tsuna, Dark Chrome Dokuro, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraNoHonoKHR/pseuds/SoraNoHonoKHR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was to fight for them, but when she was ready to fly. They clipped her wings. So, she waited and now was ready...to fight back. Four-shot! plus Epilogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mist, Love, Death

**Author's Note:**

> So, where to begin. I suppose this little piece was inspired by a few people. Two people that stand out the most are deadly-chronicles who inspired me through her brilliantly crafted stories about Chrome the Valiant and most of all for LLM, for being there are a best friend and understanding me.
> 
> Thus I give you: Mist, Love, Death!
> 
> Please review as well!
> 
> ~Sora
> 
> Disclaimer: KHR is not mine or the lyrics which are from "For the Love of a Daughter" by Demi L.

**“Four years old with my back to the door,”**

_“Otō-san?”_

No answer.

_“Okā-san?”_

No responds.

_“Anyone?”_

No reply.

Time passes, and changes happens.

In return, new bonds are formed and promises are exchanged.

Yet despite the changes, growth, and joys, it is always the same ending, regardless of the situation.

_Mukuro-sama?”_

_“Boss?”_

 

**“All I hear was the family war,”**

The hallway was dark as she made her way down the hall, slowly approaching the door to her room when she heard a sound.

Chrome paused in her step and turned to the side, peering into the crack of the door. Her hands clenched into fists as she took in what she saw.

Inside the room, in front of the elegantly made fireplace sat Sawada Tsunayoshi, who had by now formally inherited the title of Vongola Decimo, laughing with his Guardians surrounding him on varies chairs. The only two missing from the circle was the ever aloof cloud who stood nearby, his back against a wall and the female mist guardian who stood in the hall watching them all with piercing eyes. While the girls, Kyoko, Haru, Banchi, I-pin, and Hana sat in another corner of the room, eating cake and laughing at a joke Haru shared to the group.

She stared at them laughing and joking as if they had no care in the world.

In a sense, they didn’t.

Why would they when they had all they even wanted? A life they just wished for? A family they never thought they would have?

But her.

Turning around, Chrome walked away to her room as she thought back on the day her life changed forever and the day she lost her heart. The shadows bending in on her as she walked onward, a foot in front of the other, her white dress flowing behind her like the mist she was.

She was a shadow among shadows like a lingering image from the past.

_~Flashback~ 10 years ago… (0)_

_She was dying._

She was fading.

_Never did she imagine that she would end up here, on that thin borderline of life and death._

Here she was again, a different person, a different name, but the same loss, the same hope slowly fading away, still on that same thin borderline of life and death.

_Cats were always her constant companion. It helped that no one desired to talk to her, or even look at her. Home was but an empty house with even emptier words filling the air as her parents try to converse with her. The only comfort she had was when she was walking home and pasted by an alley where a few stray cats lingered, waiting for her presences, and listening patiently to whatever she had to say. Just being with the cats gave her the warm feeling that is shared in the silence between companions._

Mukuro-sama had given her a new life while Boss gave her a real family to care about.

Both had given her so much and accepted her when no one else did. It gave her courage and hopes to continue running forward with her dying will.  She was gifted by the demon that decided to touch an angel and guarded by a lion who believed in her without knowing her.

Life handed to her by a demon in disguise, her silver white soul given for a second life of vows, promises, and ties with the demon. While a determination of bonds, gifted by a lion whose majesties could not be seen except by those he revealed it to, gave to her the strength to fight with her dying will...something to fight for.

_So, it was with little thought that when on that faithful day she had spotted one of those cats she cared for so much in the middle of the road, about to get hit. She had run forward with a resolve that surprised even her, and was hit by that very car._

Now, with her head held high, she walked forward into the path of danger and darkness with a resolve that once was alien to her. She fought with a heart that was darkened by her past, a soul no longer hers to hold, a mind not hers to own, and a body not hers to use to her own accord. But, even with all the sacrifices, when she was ready to fight, with her dying will. **They wouldn’t let her.**

**“Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward?”**

****

_The pain was unbelievable and all she could think to herself was at least, it was going to be over soon. At least she could finally rest from the torture of being alone for thirteen years. After so much suffering it can finally end._

In the woods, there she was, alone again. Watching as the clouds go pasts and holding her trident that held so much importance for her. But she was still suffering, still hurting and still bleeding within, the flow never ending, never stopping, never truly free. That ruby red liquid that kept her alive, but ensnare her to her weak form, made her want to scream in anger.

_Lying in the hospital bed was uncomfortable, so many cords that connected to so many machines of steel, so many lines. It amused her that with just a single mistake, she could possibly die._

Fate is funny. She’s back at the same place where this all started. Dying, watching with darken eyes as life seeped out of her. Oh how ironic it was that despite the demon’s promises, he left her alone like this.

She still remembers the day before he left her alone, the day when she lost the hope she held so dear…

_“Are you the father?”_

“Why Mukuro-sama? Please, tell me! Why are you leaving me?”

_“No, we’re not related by blood at all.”_

“I have nothing to say. You were nothing but a vessel. Get out.”

 

 **“You have a hollowed out heart**  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless”

 

It hurt so much that she could scream from the lies she once believed.

But what hurt the most was when even Boss, refused her help…

_“Darling! Nagi was in a traffic accident!”A beautiful woman looked up as her husband walked over._

“Chrome is in the hospital! Her organs vanished again!” exclaimed the orange hair girl.

_Her husband wore a business suit came over with a disgruntled look. “Thanks to this the business negotiations will have to be postponed.”_

“I’m going to check on her!” the brunet yelled back, racing to his Mist Guardian’s hospital room.

_“That child, for the sake of saving a cat!” Annoyance seeped through her. “It seems her right eye and some of her internal organs are already done for… They say she can’t be saved.”_

“She’s so worn out! I’m sorry Chrome! We’re in the same class, I even knew you were absent and yet I didn’t even notice….” A look of worry planted itself onto Boss’s face as he pulled at his hair.

_“Hey now, the doctor said that she still be saved if she receives an organ transplant from a blood relative of the same blood type.” The man gestured at the intensive care room._

“Boss…I have…a request.” Her voice, so dry, so painful, but she had to say it.

_“You’ve got to be kidding me! Chop up my own body for a child’s sake?!!” The woman turned around and gripped her arms._

“Huh?” A look of surprise flashed on her boss’s face.

_“Ever since she was little that child has never made any friends. Nor can anyone work out what she’s thinking. She never became close to you either, did she?” She hesitated. “It isn’t just me. No one wished for that child to stay alive this long.”_

“Put me…in the…team…” Her eye shone with quiet determination.

_“Oi…Nagi will hear you.” He said, however in the back of his mind he was thinking how much the meeting was important and how long this was going to take._

“By team…do you mean the team for the representative Battle of the Rainbow!?” He jolted backwards in shock.

_“That child is in the intensive care unit. She won’t hear anything.”_

“B..But Reborn is the one who decides on the members not me…” He mumbled.

_The man opened his mouth but a phone rang. He dug into his pocket and flipped it open. “Oh, it’s the company.”A few words are exchanged over the lines as the woman continues to tighten the grip on her arms. The man hangs up._

“Besides, your body!”

_“I’m going back to work.” The man walks away without a care. “Do as you like.”_

“Please….” Pure dying will, strength, and determination flickered in her purple eye.

_“Oi! Darling!”The woman calls after her husband in despair._

She watched as Boss looked down, his brown gravity defining hair covering his expression that switched between fear and concern. Then clenching his fists, looked back up at her, and said the word she dreaded.

“No…”

Her hope that her boss would understand, shattered before her eye by that one comment.

The heart that had marked her as an angel began to bleed into a hollow heart of nothingness.

_~Flashback ends~_

 

 **“Oh, father, please, father**  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go”

 

Otō-san, he might not be my true Oto-san. But even so, he just wanted to be left alone to his own devices and refused to even really get to know me. Always at work, never truly at home, and always treating me as if I was a fragile piece of art. Thinking that I was weak and wouldn’t be able to take ‘the truth’, it was his lies that pierced right through me more than anything else he ever did to me.

_“Oi…Nagi will hear you.”_

Okā-san, she wanted a daughter just like her, someone who was normal, someone who wasn’t an introvert, an outsider. When Otō-san was busy at work or didn’t have enough time for her, she blamed it on me. Even when I was about to die she never gave me the time of day, for her, I was nothing but another withering flower in a vase.

_“Ever since she was little that child has never made any friends. Nor can anyone work out what she’s thinking. She never became close to you either, did she?” She hesitated. “It isn’t just me. No one wished for that child to stay alive this long.”_

Mukuro-sama used me with his selfish hands and always expected more from me, always. I was alright with that, after all without Mukuro-sama, I wouldn’t be alive today. But, there are some things that just draw the line. When was there ever a time I could think for myself? Was there really ever a day where I wasn’t subjected to his will and poison words that invaded my mind?

_“I have nothing to say. You were nothing but a vessel. Get out.”_

Boss, he had lend a hand to me when I needed that comfort, he accepted me into his family when he could have said no, and was there when Mukuro-sama abandon me not just once but twice. But did he really know who I was?

_“Boss…I have…a request.” Her voice, so dry, so painful, but she had to say it._

_“Huh?” a look of surprise flashed on her boss’s face._

_“Put me…in the…team…” her eye shone with quiet determination._

_“B..But Reborn is the one who decides on the members not me…” he mumbled. “Besides, your body!”_

_“Please….” Pure dying will, strength, and determination flickered in her violet eye._

_He hesitated. “No…”_

**Author's Note:**

> (1) This flashback is an entwined flashback. It is a comparison of Nagi and Chrome's life when her life is in mortal peril and how despite their differences. They are still the same person at the core.


End file.
